


Are Lightners Mind-Controlling Darkners?

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Consent Issues, Darkners, Gen, Lightners, Meta, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nonfiction, Partial Mind Control, fanfic fodder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Ralsei seems to believe in some kind of “fulfillment effect” in which Darkners can only feel “truly fulfilled” by assisting Lightners. If true, the “fulfillment effect” is an unnatural incentive that makes for an unequal relationship between Lightners and Darkners and favors Lightners. This series covers possible interpretations of what Ralsei has said, and possible consequences.
Relationships: Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune), Lancer & Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Based on this dialogue, Ralsei seems to believe in some kind of “fulfillment effect” in which Darkners can only feel “truly fulfilled” by assisting Lightners. If true, the “fulfillment effect” is an unnatural incentive that makes for an unequal relationship between Lightners and Darkners and favors Lightners. Exactly what Ralsei means is unclear, though, as he doesn’t speak further on the subject. The exact meaning of his words differs depending on which word is emphasized.

## Possible Interpretations

### “Only”

> “It’s the **only** way we can feel truly fulfilled.”

“Only” suggests Darkners can only attain happiness, high levels of happiness, or “fulfillment” by helping Lightners. The attitudes, facial expressions, and dialogue of Seam and the Spade King support this interpretation.

Seam recalls the Lightners with a look of joy. He claims that Lightners “were like Gods to us. Our protectors. Our creators. Those who gave us purpose” and says even some people in the Spade King’s troops distantly hope the Lightners will return. But, with the Lightners gone, it seems he’s gone indifferent or nihilistic, or even fatalistic. (“Neither Light nor Dark hold a future for a Darkner in my condition.”)  
Oddly, though he knows Jevil is dangerous, he doesn’t offer to help the Delta Warriors in any way. (e.g., “Here, have a free Amber Card!”) Given assisting Lightners would surely cheer him up, but he doesn’t do so, he might have become depressed, and so lacks all motivation to do fun things.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fn:1)

The Spade King, too, speaks of a time where Darkners and Lightners lived in harmony and “Darkners could fulfill their purpose in peace”, and says he, too, yearns for those days. (Although this is part of a speech to make the Lightners drop their guard, the most convincing lies have a kernel of truth)

This is the most ethically dubious interpretation: the incentives to assist are so high and so exclusive that Darkners don’t really have a choice in the matter.

**Counterpoints & Oddities**

Although Seam’s[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fn:2) and the Spade King’s[3](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fn:3) dialogue suggests this interpretation, there are plenty of happy characters who were likely happy even before the Lightners showed up, such as Clover (or rather, one of her heads), Hathy, and the Caterpillar.  
Furthermore, the banished ending variant happens if even one enemy is defeated (not even killed) by violence. If assisting Lightners was really the only way to feel happiness, high levels of happiness, or “fulfillment”, Darkners would surely be willing to look the other way until Lightners beat up too many people. Therefore, this interpretation is probably not true.

If the interpretation is untrue, why would Ralsei say it? Ralsei seems to be friendless and very lonely, and he puts a lot of faith into the prophecy and how it’s the Delta Warriors’ “destiny”. It’s possible Ralsei believes helping Lightners is the only way he can be happy: this would explain why he’s so unusually submissive, eager to help, and conflict-avoiding.  
After all, Darkners which help the party don’t do so with the same people-pleasing tendencies and tact as Ralsei. For example, the Top Chef gives an infinite supply of Spincakes after his Top Cake is returned, but he outright says those pastries are “worthless” and “inferior”.

### “Truly”

> “It’s the only way we can feel **truly** fulfilled.”

The word “truly” might mean Darkners are able to feel “fulfilled” to some degree, although it is an impure or weak feeling relative to the feeling they get when assisting Lightners. (or Ralsei believes such)

Lancer is a good illustration: although he lacks actual friends, he seems jolly and confident even before befriending the Lightners. However, if helping Lightners causes strong “nice feelings” or “fulfillment”, it may explain why Lancer is easily flattered by Lightners, even by nonsensical or odd offers or compliments, and why he easily teams up with Susie.

**Counterpoints & Oddities**

One might argue Lancer teams up not due to the fulfillment effect, but simply due to Susie’s bad guy coolness and good advice on being a “bad guy”. However, one should note he teams up with her despite knowing Lightners are the enemy and his dad hates them. (However, as a counter-counterpoint, he may have rationalized that Susie didn’t care about going to Card Castle or sealing his Dad’s fountain, and she therefore didn’t hinder his dad’s plans)

This is more plausible than the above interpretation, and less ethically dubious.

### “Fulfilled”

> “It’s the only way we can feel truly **fulfilled**.”

The unusual word choice of “fulfilled”, rather than “happy”, might mean Darkners are capable of a wide range of positive emotions, with or without assisting Lightners. However, “fufillment” specifically is something only possible to achieve by serving Lightners, or so Ralsei believes.

Ralsei doesn’t specify whether one must assist Lightners for every instance of feeling “fulfilled”. Thus, it’s possible assisting a Lightner is the “only way to feel truly fulfilled”, not because it’s the exclusive path to that state, but because it unlocks that state. Therefore, it might be that assisting a Lightner gives Darkners ability to feel truly fulfilled indefinitely, or at least for many years. This may explain discrepancies in happiness among Darkners. It might also explain why so many Darkners are eager to help Lightners, even in a small way: the cost is very low and the benefits are very high.

This is less ethically dubious: Darkners help once, in however way and degree they see fit, and then go their separate ways.

**Counterpoints & Oddities**

So what is “fulfillment”? Ralsei might be unusually fine-grained/personally subjective about emotions when he slices positive emotions into “fulfillment, specifically” and “not fulfillment”.

Given how submissive he is towards Lightners, his emphasis on the prophecy, and how he’s been waiting alone his whole life for Lightners to arrive, his attitude is something like a zealot worshipping incarnated gods. He might very well believe the only way to be happy is through assisting Lightners and, seeing examples to the contrary, redefines his belief into “true fulfillment”.

Either way, his delineation is made from questionable judgment. As he’s surely had no friends before, Ralsei couldn’t distinguish between being happy spending time with friends and spending time with Lightners specifically. The exchange between Susie and Ralsei may support this:

> “ _[After telling Lancer his good feelings are probably just from eating a weird berry, rather than anything to do with "purpose”:]_

But if assisting Lightners is such a good deal for Darkners, why does Ralsei seem troubled when he says “it’s the only way to feel truly fulfilled"?  
If the familiar way Spade King and Seam talk about Lightners is any indication they’ve actually assisted Lightners before, perhaps Ralsei is a little concerned about the depths of despair or hatred Darkners can fall into when they cannot assist Lightners.

## Other Factors

### Alongside

> “That’s because you’re alongside the Lightners, Lancer.”

The word “alongside” might mean physical proximity, to the point any Darkner would “feel nice” if they’re at least as close to Lightners as Lancer is during this sequence. However, if it means “allied/aligned with”, even the loosest affiliation or connection to a Lightner could cause the nice feeling.

It’s possible the physical proximity effects scales based on physical proximity to Lightners. If so, it’s possible Ralsei became a party member specifically so he can trail after Lightners and be in close to them constantly. The purpose effect scaling up with closeness might also explain why Ralsei blushes when Kris stands very close to him: it could be like being lovestruck, or it the effect causes such strong emotions Ralsei doesn’t know how to handle them and becomes stressed. (Although Ralsei could simply have a crush on Kris.)

It’s also possible the effect scales depending on how many Lightners there are in the area. Supporting this, Lancer does point out a feeling of “doing something important” when travelling with two Lightners. This could be a factor in why Ralsei wants Susie to join the party.[4](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fn:4),[5](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fn:5)

**Counterpoints & Oddities**

Lancer repeatedly hinders and acts outright mean to Ralsei and Kris, as well as Ralsei, Kris and Susie. This is so counter-intuitive to the fulfillment effect that it might mean it can’t work by mere proximity.

On the other hand, Lancer has…unique psychological circumstances. He’s a kid who idolizes his “bad guy” father and wants to be a “bad guy” himself, but due to his goofy, barely-threatening mannerisms and backhanded insults (“sweet little peas we love to see”, “Earn a second doctorate, Smart Genius!”, etc.) he’s more like a preschool-program bully character than a real villain.

His sporadic competence as a villain could come from his lack of experience and knowledge on true villainy, or it could be because he’s _actually grown fond of Lightners_ and doesn’t know how to interact with them.

### Assist Them

> “Our purpose—Darkners’ purpose—is to **assist** them.”

It’s possible assisting Lightners gives fulfillment, regardless of whether Lightners are actually pleased by the results. If so, Darkners can feel fulfilled by interpreting Lightners’ commands loosely, executing them minimally or passive-aggressively, or “assisting” Lightners unprompted, in whatever way they see fit.

**Conclusion**

Although the fulfillment effect can explain a lot about how Darkners act around Lightners, there are also many oddities and inconsistencies. Indeed, there are so many situations where multiple explanations could work that the “fulfillment effect” might not be a supernatural effect at all, but a combination of psychosocial expectations and Lightners just being nice and helpful.  
Clearly, two Lightners just showing up isn’t enough to make _all_ the Darkners happy, and even if the fulfillment effect _is_ real, there are circumstances where it doesn’t work or is resisted. Those circumstances, and the relationship between Lightners and Darkners in general, shall be the focus of the series’ next part.

Made with the help of **Batter-Sempai** , and a [Deltarune dialogue hub](http://%20https//hushbugger.github.io/drdia/\)).

  1. The fact he has no interest in showing up to show goodbye to the Lightners might be further evidence of this.  
[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fnref:1)

  2. **Seam:** Long ago, the Darkners lived in harmony with the Lightners. They were like Gods to us. Our protectors. Our creators. Those who gave us purpose…Then, one day we were all locked away in this prison… And the Lightners never returned. Embittered, the King took up arms, and aims to take revenge upon the Lightners that left us behind.‘Course, even among his troops, some still distantly hope the Lightners will return…  
[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fnref:2)

  3. **Spade King** :The truth is… I was not always this way. There once was a time… where Darkners and Lightners lived in harmony. A time where Darkners could fulfill their purpose in peace…It would be a a lie to say that I, too… do not yearn for those days.  
[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fnref:3)

  4. At first, Susie “follows at a distance such that no one can tell they’re associated”. It’s unclear whether this last for only one screen, or whether she really does follow at a distance and she’s only shown as close by the player’s benefit.  
[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fnref:4)

  5. However…there are few times when the player can observe Susie and Lancer when Kris and Ralsei aren’t around. It is possible Lancer does mention something like that around just Susie, but it’s not shown. [↩](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/preview#fnref:5)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell the author what you think, either here on on the author's [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This work was made with the beta-reading help of [Batter-Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai) and [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa).


	2. Chapter 2

**Argument:** The fulfillment effect is apparently an unusual incentive of strong positive emotions, caused by helping Lightners. It can explain the unequal relationship between Lightners and Darkners, as well as other oddities. However, it cannot erase Darkners’ free will. It’s also possible to resist or avoid the effect, but that might have bad effects.

**Introduction**

Part 1 established that Darkners put Lightners on a pedestal, regarding Lightners as their gods, creators, and protectors, and those who gave them “purpose”. Indeed, even Darkners who logically should be on more even footing with Lightners, due to being (or potentially being) part of the prophecy (namely, Ralsei or Lancer) seem very friendly or even submissive with Lightners, even when it outright goes against their intended goals or interests. (e.g., Lancer letting Susie join him, Lancer appreciating Susie’s advice on how to be scary) Sometimes Darkners easily lose the will to fight and quickly befriend Lightners (e.g., Jigsawries), try to help them despite not knowing who they are or exactly what they need, or mention they’re happy to help Lightners even if the Lightners do something ethically dubious.

The “fulfillment effect” can explain a lot about this: for whatever reason, Ralsei believes helping Lightners is “the only way to feel truly fulfilled”. If this means serving Lightners activates or allows access to a strong positive state that can’t be obtained from anything else, Darkners help Lightners out of dubious consent. Depending on exactly how the fulfilment effect works, Lightners may be (accidentally) using weak emotion-based mind control on Darkners.

**Resisting, Avoiding, or Bypassing the Fulfillment Effect**

> **Lancer:** Really…?… but my dad hates Lightners. He wants to…
> 
> **Ralsei:** Does your dad seem happy?
> 
> **Lancer:** … I’m… not sure.

However, the sheer breadth of non-servile or unhelpful behaviors to Lightners suggests the fulfillment effect, although it smooths out interactions in Lightners’ favor, cannot outright erase Darkners’ free will. It cannot even guarantee loyalty, obedience, or pleasantness. Darkners can hinder Lightners or refuse to help them, disagree with them, act in a way that’s contrary to their decisions or what they want, criticize them, and even try to kill them. Thus, if the fulfillment effect is even real, it may be possible to resist, avoid[1], or bypass it, and it may not apply in all circumstances.

**Hindering & Refusing to Help Lightners**

Lancer, the Spade King, the Spade King’s army and Rouxls Kaard all deliberately hinder the Lightners in some way, generally through violence. Other than combat, Clover did not actively hinder Lightners, but failed to intervene when someone else hindered them. One of Clover’s heads points out Rouxls Kaard came by to vandalize the puzzle and stop the Lightners, but Clover didn’t stop him from doing so. (Though this could have been specifically because she thought Rouxls Kaard was a hunk, rather than any opinion on Lightners)

In addition to outright attacking Lightners or commanding others to attack Lightners, Lancer tries to imprison Kris and Susie (and also Ralsei) indefinitely to prevent them from fighting his dad. Lancer is a tricky case: as he idolizes his “bad guy” dad, he cares a lot about “bad guy” behaviors, even though he’s not actually evil. Lancer may very well not know how to act like a normal “good guy” or competent “bad guy”, which is why he’s often chummy and non-threatening to his foes.

**Disagreeing with Lightners/Acting Contrarily to Lightners’ Wishes**

If the party has enough money to pay the puzzle guy, and Kris refuses when the price goes down to 1, Ralsei gives the Puzzle Guy a dollar anyway. Although Kris did not outright forbid it, it is contrary to Kris’s decisions. Similarly, if Kris refuses to buy a Lancer Cookie, Ralsei quietly urges them to do so.

**Criticizing, Insulting, and Enjoying the Suffering of Lightners**

Lancer, whether with Susie or not, insults (or attempts to insult) Kris and Ralsei repeatedly. If Kris refuses to return he Top Cake to the Top Chef, the Top Chef says: “Sweet in cake, but not in character! What a tragedy!”

One Rudinn is disappointed the Lightners are imprisoned, and says it would have “loved to see you guys punished”.

One character also notices when the Fun Gang took its old scarf from a chest without asking:

> “Ah, that SCARF! I noticed that you, simply took it, without asking! That’s fine! It’s my gift to help you defeat the KING! You folks are really energetic! Ha ha! And potentially criminals!”

**Attacking & Killing Lightners**

Many Darkners attack Lightners, and some do so very deliberately. The Spade King is the best example: he outright hates Lightners, to such an extent he won’t listen to attempts to stop the battle and tries to kill two Lightners. Jevil, too, attacks Lightners and thinks of it as a game. Bloxer is also highly aggressive and not easily spared, and Clover attacks Kris (and Ralsei) for no other reason than because they didn’t say hello when it was her birthday.

Though Susie is a Lightner, Top Chef is terrified at Susie eating her cake, even though permitting her to do so would surely count as “assisting a Lightner”. He doesn’t seem very happy to encounter Susie, at any point. Top Chef’s odd behavior may mean the “fulfillment effect” is nothing more than a strong placebo effect: Darkners so expect to feel fulfilled when helping a Lightner that they do. Alternatively, the supernatural effect only occurs when they can recognize them as Lightners.

**Negative Effects of the Fulfillment Effect?**

> **Seam:** “Around here, you learn to find ways to pass the time…or go mad like everyone else.”

The usage suggests Seam means “insane”, or some severe degree of mental illness. Seam may believe this is the eventual fate of Darkners abandoned by Lightners. However, “everyone else” could simply mean the people Seam himself knows. Since he was the court magician, it’s possible he knew Jevil (who went insane) and the Spade King (whose heart became “cracked with hatred”).

[1]In the first part, it was speculated the fulfillment effect can work by mere proximity. However, Lancer attacking them in the entry zone and later at close range in Ralsei’s kingdom suggests the fulfillment effect doesn’t work by mere proximity, which also helps with the idea Lightners can avoid eroding Darkners’ free will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell the author what you think, either here on on the author's [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This work was made with the beta-reading help of [Batter-Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai) and [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa).


	3. Chapter 3

(Caveat: Darkners viewing Lightners as royalty-celebrity-philanthropists, rather than subtly mind-controlling godlike beings, is the most plausible interpretation of their relationship. As this was largely complete before figuring that out, it will be posted nonetheless.) (As Tumblr hates links, use the tag “Are Lightners Mind-Controlling Darkners?” for navigation.)

## Darkners Are Toys?

As ZaCloud points out, the Dark World is apparently based on the abandoned classroom, and all the toys and games within. Darkners, thus, are (or are based on) toys and games. This would explain why they so enjoy helping Lightners: that’s what toys and games exist for.

However, being psychologically constructed as a toy may limit their ability to choose their own lives and happiness.  
Consider Seam, who says: “neither Light nor Dark hold a future for a Darkner in my condition.” Seam is an old, damaged stuffed animal; dialogue suggests toys so damaged as Seam have little potential to be played with. Should Darkners set so much of their purpose on helping Lightners (e.g., by playing with them) Seam may feel devoid of any chances to fulfill a purpose, causing a descent into depression.  
Although being very damaged can certainly affect a person’s (or, presumably, Lightner’s) quality of life, such people can still be loved, fill a particular purpose, and feel fulfilled, and so have more control over their happiness than Darkners.

Furthermore, what if the Darkners want to do things that would make them less appealing to Lightners? If, say, Ralsei wants to fix some kind of Dark Fountain problem and work on it full-time, would he deny himself future happiness indefinitely by falling out of the Lightners’ lives?

## Effects of Darkners Being Toys

Although knowing Lightners are toys could make things go well, by giving an innocent, reasonable context to their admiring, friendly, servile ways, there are also ways it could go wrong. Recalling that the physical forms of Darkners are mere objects may encourage viewing Darkners as only objects which exist for Lightners’ use. Consider Sid from Toy Story: by real-life standards, Sid is nothing but a little unnerving, but in a world where toys can suffer, he’s a horrific mad scientist.

Viewing Darkners as objects could have problems even if not malicious: what if Kris or Susie were to fix Seam-the-toy without Seam-the-person’s consent? Would basically doing a non-essential facial reconstruction surgery to make Seam happier or more “lovable” really have Seam’s best interests at heart? Just because Darkners are happy to help Lightners doesn’t mean Darkners would feel the same about the reverse.

Although Susie doesn’t outright talk about the implications of Darkners being toys, she does seem unnerved by the idea Darkners’ “purpose” is to help Lightners.

> **Susie:** Hey, uh, let’s ditch the weird “purpose” talk. You’re probably just glad you ate a weird berry.  
>  **Lancer:** Yeah!! I’m still boost from the juice!!!

Arguably, Lancer is unnerved too: his over-enthusiastic delivery may very well be a façade to cover his discomfort.

## Exploitation & Counterproductive Responses

Although the most likely interpretations of the fulfillment effect don’t entirely preclude free will, one could argue Lightners are supernaturally charismatic to Darkners. Indeed, it’s possible the relationship is so unequal as to make Darkners genuinely admire Lightners for unimpressive or counterproductive things:

> **Lancer:** “Earlier, Susie ate a pinecone off the floor. It gave her a terrible stomach-ache. It was VERY brave and cool.”

Not even Lancer’s unique psychological situation of admiring villainy lets this make sense.

Lightners might also be extra-persuasive. When Susie is in the prison, she “invites” a Rudinn guard into the trash can. It turns out the Rudinn was literally invited there, not beaten up and shoved in:

>   * Thanks for inviting me! This trash can’s really great! 
>     * I apologize for the inconvenience earlier!
>     * I’m gonna invite my friends into this trash can, too!
> 


While it’s probably meant as a funny moment whose phrasing parallels Lancer’s earlier threat/invitation in the Field of Hopes and Dreams, it’s probably not just that. (Toby Fox made Deltarune, and he thinks of everything.)

## Inescapable Relationship

But what if Lightners don’t like this relationship?

They may not have a choice, if they cannot turn the fulfillment effect off. Indeed, they may not even be able to ask for help without Darkners considering the Lightner-Darkner relationship.

Some characters seem to know Kris and Susie are Lightners without being told by other characters who know, or figuring it out by process of elimination. Namely, Top Chef, a Rudinn fanning Susie, and Jevil.  
The last is especially interesting, since Jevil would logically be isolated from everyone, and so couldn’t be told a physical description of Kris and Susie. The fact Lancer attacks Susie and Kris even before Ralsei speaks of the prophecy and identifies them as Lightners suggests he, too, can identify them as Lightners. As the characters have nothing in common, it’s possible Darkners can detect which people are Lightners.

On the other hand, Top Chef, some Jigsawries, and some Rudinns identify Susie only as a “beast”. It’s possible they have such high expectations of how Lightners act that they have trouble identifying Lightners as such when they are aggressive.

## Conclusion

In conclusion, it seems Darkners are, overall, strongly inclined to a subservient relationship of dubious consent to Lightners, and Lightners cannot escape this unequal, worshipful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell the author what you think, either here on on the author's [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This work was made with the beta-reading help of [Batter-Sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/pseuds/batter_sempai) and [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa).


	4. Chapter 4

Now that it’s clear what the fulfilment effect is, how it affects Darkners, and how Lightners might react to it, what are the possible applications?

The possible applications below are sorted by broad category and then my angst levels. Note that the angst levels are sorted relative to each other in the same section, not between each other.

**1\. Lightners Playing with Free Will**

**Angst Level 1:** The fulfillment effect goes haywire, but no one caused it on purpose. It results in a scenario where Darkners are obsessed with helping Lightners, or possibly addicted to doing so. This might happen if Noelle shows up in the Dark World, if one assumes helping multiple Lightners at once multiplies the effect. To play it for comedy, the Lightners could realize this when Ralsei helps Susie, Kris, and Noelle at the same time and gets an absurdly happy/frothing-at-the-mouth expression.

For a more wholesome interpretation, one of the Lightners explains it actually helps them and pleases them if Ralsei says no sometimes and has his own choices.

 **Angst Level 2** : Some combination of Kris, Susie, and possibly Noelle, not fully understanding the ethical implications of the fulfillment effect, persuade Lightners doing something silly or uncomfortable would help them. (Ralsei didn’t complain about Susie being thrown against K.Round, and Ralsei doesn’t say no even to odd or sudden commands, or even expectations that aren’t outright commands)

A second option is that, with Noelle, serving Lightners becomes so rewarding Ralsei’s identity becomes very malleable. So long as the group is in agreement, he does whatever they want, no matter what it is. (He does equip the Ragger without complaint, though it logically goes against his peaceful ways and Susie’s dialogue suggests it’s uncomfortable to wear)

 **Angst Level 3:** Kris, Susie, and possibly Noelle learn (say, from the Spade King) how previous Lightners exploited Darkners to do silly, embarrassing, uncomfortable or dangerous things, but didn’t do anything that bad themselves.  
For extra angst, they were tricked into doing those things, without fully understanding Lightners’ intentions. For example, they could trick the Spade King into helping them in some tiny, inconsequential way, and then practically override his free will and “painting smiley faces on his soul” with the sudden surge of good feelings. For slightly less angst, the latest Lightners started along that exploitative path, but then realized the parallels and immediately stopped.

 **Angst Level 4:** Lightners figure out a way to drastically amplify the fulfillment effect, and use it to make Darkners addicted to helping Lighners, or to create armies of zealots.

## 2\. Darkners’ Choice

If it’s a property of Darkners themselves, then helping Lightners might cause “fulfillment” even if the Lightners don’t know they did it, which Darkner did it, or acknowledge an action as help. If Darkners consider this effect just part of being a Darkner, they may have accepted it, and considered it normal or pleasing. However, it is also possible people (e.g., the Spade King) hate the fulfillment they feel when assisting Lightners, especially if they hate Lightners. This could be motivated by a strong belief in free will and freedom of choice, including on which people to assist.

 **Angst Level 1:** Ralsei becomes really clingy and desperate, but without creepy levels of addiction or obsession. For example, he could add a spiralling staircase or ladder up the cliff in the entry zone, so it’s easier to take the most direct route to meet with Kris and Susie when they arrive. He might even set up a camp near some caves in the entry zone, specifically to spend time with them the instant they arrive.

 **Angst Level 2:** On a less angsty note, Darkners find serving Lightners significantly more pleasing and purposeful than helping other Darkners, but not to the point their longing drastically affects their quality of life.

 **Angst Level 3:** Unable to resist the fulfillment effect, Darkners may underhandedly engineer scenarios where Lightners need their help. (this is especially likely for Ralsei)

 **Angst Level 4:** Possible: Ralsei engineers a slow-building, mostly predictable catastrophe specifically to gain fulfillment. (For more angst: it actually would hurt people if fully executed, rather than seriously inconvenience them)

### Crisis in Light

It’s possible the fulfillment effect only applies to Darkners, and only when they’re in the Dark World. If so, if a Darkner goes to the Light World, or if a Darkner is turned into a Lightner (as some speculate happened to Ralsei) it brings up the question of whether the fulfillment effect would still apply.

Should Darkner-Ralsei go to the Light World, or become a Lightner, or some combination of these, he may experience very negative emotions due to the lack of a fulfillment effect. Should Lancer experience the same things, he might adapt better. As much as he likes and respects Susie, he doesn’t seem to idolize Lightners as Ralsei does. He might think it’s suddenly not quite as fun in the Light World, but he might explain that from the fact they’re not on a quest and Susie’s outfit isn’t as cool.

 **Angst 1:** For less angst, the experience could be disorienting or disappointing for Ralsei due to the fulfillment effect not working on the Light World, and he wants to go home to the Dark World.

He might learn Darkners are based on toys, but learn that, though they originated from toys, their existence is now independent of the physical objects and they may exist by different rules.

 **Angst 2:** For more angst, the experience in the Light World could be more shocking. If he becomes a Lightner, he might not even feel the fulfillment effect when helping Darkners.

He might eventually get over this by believing the “fulfillment effect” is indeed mutual, but isn’t as strong in Lightners. Should someone explain compassion, charity, caring, responsibility and other concepts to him, he might suppose the fulfillment effect only kicks in when when Lightners are “fully developed”, and he, Kris, and Susie aren’t fully mature. He might also suppose they feel “fulfilled” only when helping people in very specific ways, and they go to school to learn which way works for them.

For extra stress, Ralsei might also realize Kris and Susie are, in the Light World, just normal kids or even social outcasts, rather than heroes.

 **Angst 3:** The fulfillment effect no longer working brings up uncomfortable implications. He might suppose Lightners might have to nobly struggle against their own indifference to be kind, and don’t love Darkners as much as Darkners love them. He might go into shock and angst over this, and demand to go back to the Dark World.

Ralsei might also realize he is a toy, or his existence is based on a toy, and suddenly have an existential crisis. It would be even worse if he learns people “outgrow” toys.

To slightly reduce the angst, Susie or Kris could anticipate Ralsei’s discomfort by gradually disclosing potentially distressing details in the Dark World. They could even put it as a matter of needing Ralsei’s help on something, and therefore use the fulfillment effect as a workaround to avoid more stress. (Which might be ethically dubious, even if it’s for a good cause)

### 4\. Other Fulfillment Effects

Lancer says Dark Candy tastes like “friendship”, which itself tastes like “[his] teeth are disintegrating”. This is a rather odd thing to say, and the fact two out of three of his first friends are Lightners might mean it’s representative of friendship with Lightners. If friendship indeed makes Darkners feel as if their teeth are “disintegrating”, it might be a painful sort of pleasure, like scratching a mosquito bite. Lancer’s over-enthusiastic delivery of “still boost from the juice!!” might be a facade that everything is normal, and so support this.

If true, this could relate to Darkners being based on toys. Playing only with toys by oneself, and not other people, can cause problems. It might be that Darkners exist to be good companions for Lightners, but not to they extent Lightners interact exclusively with them. If friendship with Lightners (or perhaps excessive emotional closeness) is supposed to cause pain or discomfort (e.g., like one’s teeth are disintegrating) it might be a failsafe to encourage Lightners to interact with other Lightners.

 **Angst 1:** Ralsei seems to have a stronger-than-normal motivation to help Lightners, based on his eagerness and tolerance of uncomfortable situations. By this idea, he might keep going with this painful pleasure, like scratching a mosquito bite so much it becomes an open sore. In the least angsty interpretation, he might be constantly in mild pain whenever he interests with Lightners, or have fluctuations of pain depending on his actions.

 **Angst 2:** If Ralsei tries to get too emotionally close to Kris (e.g., mutual self-disclosure about absent or estranged parents), it increases the base level of his pain or causes a really uncomfortable spike in pain.

 **Angst 3:** Kris does something indicating a very close emotional relationship with Ralsei (e.g., kissing Ralsei, sobbing in Ralsei’s arms, a heartfelt “I’m so glad I met you” sort of disclosure) and Ralsei’s in so much pain he can’t walk.

## Conclusion

In conclusion, the unequal, skewed relationship between Lightners and Darkners presents some interesting ethical problems, as well as providing many opportunities for fascinating or nuanced social interactions. The author waits to see whether the full game shall elaborate on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell the author what you think, either here on on the author's [Tumblr](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This work was made with the beta-reading help of [Ihasafandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa).


End file.
